poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryvine and Twivine transform
This is how Ryvine and Twivine transform goes in Twivine Sparkle's Cutie Mark Quest. and Twivine look at each other with victorious smiles Ryvine Sparkle: laughs Finally! The cutie marks are ours! Ryan F-Freeman: Get ready, guys! Ryvine Sparkle: Let everyone know this day, that it is I who is going all the way. All of the worlds will feel the dark, as I wield the power of the CUTIE MARK!! Twivine Sparkle: Me also. I will use your magic to rule all the worlds. Ryvine Sparkle: We have been known each other for a long time, Ryan, and your time has come to an end. and Twivine combine the cutie marks Matau T. Monkey: Oh, uh. Thomas: What is it, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: Looks like they're about to transform, Thomas! becomes Queen Tirevine Sparkle Ryvine Sparkle: YEAAAAAA!!!!!!! transforms into Emperor TiRyvine Sparkle Sci-Ryan: Oh my... Queen Tirevine: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh~ Ah, ahh, ahhh~ Ah, ah, ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah, ah, ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Welcome to the show~ Ryan F-Freeman: Ah, ah, ah, ah... Queen Tirevine: I'm here to let you know~ Ryan F-Freeman: But not Ryvine! I got my pendant! Who can take the sunrise, sprinkle it with dew~ Sci-Ryan: Ryvine? Queen Tirevine: My time is now~ Your time is running out~ Crash Bandicoot: Twivine? Queen Tirevine: Know my name, Crash and friends. For I am Queen Tirevine Sparkle. Ryan F-Freeman: What... happened.. to your.. brother? Queen Tirevine: He's now like me. Sci-Ryan: Who is he now? Emperor TiRyvine Sparkle: I am Emperor TiRyvine Sparkle! An overlord of Dark Friendship! I've never become so powerful until now. And the thing is, that I'm started to gain powers like Tirek. Sci-Ryan: I've heard of the Dalek Emperor but this is new. Tirevine Sparkle uses her magic Sci-Ryan: The Rainbow of Light! Ryan F-Freeman: What are you doing?! Queen Tirevine Sparkle: Ah-ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah~ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah~ Ah-ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah~ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah~ Feel the wave of sound as it crashes down~ You can't turn away~ I'll make you wanna sta-a-ay~ I wil be adored!~ Tell me that you want me~ I won't be ignored!~ It's time for everything I want~ Now you need me~ Come and heed me~ Nothing can stop me now!~ Emmet: Twivine! What happend to you!? Ryan and Cody: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ I've got the music in me~ Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Ryan F-Freeman: Don't need to hear a crowd~ Cheering out my name~ I didn't come here seeking~ Infamy or fame~ Ryan and Cody: The one and only thing~ That I am here to bring~ Is music, is the music~ Is the music in my soul~ Gonna break out (Out!)~ Set myself free, yeah~ Let it all go (Go!)~ Just let it be, yeah~ Find the music in your heart~ Let the music make you start~ To set yourself apart~ and Cody transform into Light Cody Fairbrother and Dark Ryan F-Freeman Emperor TiRyvine Sparkle: Well, well, my queen. These guys don't know when to quit. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I am here to stop you, Ryvine! Light Cody Fairbrother: And you, Twivine. Queen Tirevine: What I have in store (ah-ah)~ All I want and more (ah-ah)~ I will break on through (ah-ah)~ Now it's time to finish you~ Ryan summons his Keyblade and Light Cody did the same grabs Dark Ryan and look at him swings the Dark Oathkeeper and the wave hits Tirevine uses his magic punches Twivine Ryan fires his magic vocalizes volcalizes watch in shock Twilight Sparkle: It's over. Equestria and the other world will be there's. We cannot beat them. Sci-Ryan: I can! Meg Griffin: Sci-Ryan! Don't do it! Sci-Ryan: I have to. If we win, date Ryan.out the Rainbow of Light Emperor TiRyvine Sparkle: laughs A Shadowbolt want to save the worlds? Sci-Ryan: Rainbow of Light, give me the power that I need! gets powered up with the Rainbow of Light and transforms into Rainbow Ryan Rainbow Sci-Ryan: You're never gonna bring me down~ You're never gonna break this part of me~ My friends are here to bring me 'round~ Not singing just for popularity~ growls at Rainbow Sci-Ryan We're here to let you know~ That we won't let it go~ Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow~ And you can try to fight~ uses his magic at the heroes But we have got the light of~ Friendship on our side~ Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ rainbow soundwave appears and drives the attack back and hits him and Tirevine, weakening them And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ gets rainbow power Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives~ All sans Tirevine and TiRyvine: Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives, survives~ projection of Zeta Prime fires a rainbow beam Emperor TiRyvine Sparkle: What? NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!! flash of light happens and when it disappear, Ryvine and Twivine are defeated coughs Twivine Sparkle: We were so close. Ryvine and I admit defeat. with Ryvine Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes